gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Purge
Okay, first off, howdy do. I randomly came up with this idea, and the title is definitely not done, nor is the blurb. Here we go. Shooter. Would be for PC, ideally. Goal for total game time would be around 15–20 hours, if not more. When the world has been consumed in global warfare due to corrupt leadership in every country, a human killing machine awakes hundreds of miles underground, with one purpose; purge the above world of corrupt governments, known as the Overseers. You were created by 5 nations; the US, Japan, Britain, Russia, and Germany. The leaders of the nations foresaw corruption and greed to take over the countries they oversaw in the future. As a last resort to counter the corrupt leaders that would take over the world in several decades, they created you, a cyborg. Once you rise from the earth and begin your mission, the Overseer that you are targeting realizes you are a major threat after you eliminate all resistance put against you. You eliminate Overseers one by one, and as they realize the threat you pose to their rule, they pit their forces against you until every Overseer has declared war on you. Your regenerating flesh and machine made body grants you near invincibility. Bullets are harmless unless fired in large quantities. You can lift and throw huge objects, jump huge heights, and do anything required to complete your objective. As your name spreads, every Overseer begins to grow anxious as your name is whispered by citizens who long for freedom and justice. As you plow through the forces of the Overseers, hundreds of thousands of oppressed civilians rise up and fight in your footsteps. You are the founder of a new nation. Millions rise against the Overseers with the hope of a life unfilled by death and oppression. Your mind is free, with one exception. You can not side with the Overseers. If you attempt this, your mind will be destroyed and your entire existence with it. Your suit has a mind of its own, and paired with you and the advanced AI that was created to accompany throughout your life, you are not only a machine created to cause havoc, but you also employ advanced strategies to accomplish your goal without being detected and avoiding large scale combats. The choice is yours. As you roam the world, you must upgrade your body at station that were in final production shortly before an accident, which drew large public attention. The upgrade stations development had to be shut down before they were completely finished. You must find and complete these stations to gain the upgrades they offer. Each station will make you a more efficient machine, being able to cloak, fly, and give you increased strength and mobility. All information of your construction and creation were destroyed when you were completed, only a select few scientists and fund providers know about you, and they are long dead. They left some personally written information behind, and you have a choice to find and destroy this information, or the Overseers may use this information to discover your few weaknesses, making the opposition more challenging. The choice is once again yours. You were put in cryostasis in the year 2037, shortly after your completion. The year of the Overseers takeover was 2098, known as Doomsday, due to 75+ nuclear warheads being launched at countries that still stood for freedom and justice. These countries were soon controlled by lower ranking Overseers. The AI that accompanies you, known as Athena, was built to secretly monitor the world above. Once every nation had fallen under Overseer control, the AI was programmed to deactivate the Cryostasis field around you and awaken you. Two years after Doomsday, a small island arises from the Pacific Ocean. A metal vault, built to withstand anything man or nature could throw at it, releases you. So begins your mission. Ideas? IT does have similarities to some games, I'm sure. Thanks. Category:Video Games Category:Games